High voltage conversion ratio DC-DC converters have found a wide range of applications in fields as diverse as electric cars, renewable energy systems, and uninterruptible power supply systems. In conventional DC-DC converters, the conversion gain may be enhanced by adopting a duty cycle having an extremum value, or by incorporating a transformer component into the DC-DC converter. However, the efficiency of the DC-DC converter may be adversely affected when a duty cycle greater than 0.9 or less than 0.1 is used. Moreover, the addition of the transformer increases circuit size and manufacturing costs.